


Luckiest bastard alive

by fairyalchemist



Series: Smutty Smut Smut [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Love, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Super Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's roommates won't be home all weekend and she finds herself alone with Natsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest bastard alive

“Are your roommates home?” He asks her while he squeezes her hand.  
  
“No,” breathless with anticipation she squeezes back, “they’re gone for the weekend.”  
  
“Good.”

She opens her door and he follows her into her two bedroom apartment that she shares with Levy and her boyfriend. They had gone to visit their parents for the weekend and wouldn’t be back until Monday.  
  
She turns on the lights as he pulls her against him, his body warm on her back and she grows restless and  
uncertain.

“Are you afraid?” He whispers in her ear and she shivers in response.

“A little.”

“I’ll let you lead me, tell me when to stop and I will, I promise.”

“Okay.”

As she gives him permission, the pressure where their hips meet increases, he sways back and forth, as if to reassure her he knows what he’s doing. He wraps his arms around her, lacing their fingers together. His breath briefly warms her neck and she giggles as he tickles the sensitive hairs.  
  
His mouth sucks on a spot on her shoulders and he moves to her neck, she moans in pleasure as his  
tongue swirls in circles.

  
She still had her clothes on but his proximity makes her feel naked beneath his touch. His hands roam under her shirt, lightly, the pressure enough to send shivers all over her body and she could feel her core get wet with anticipation, she clenched her legs together to make the sweetness increase.  
  
Sensing her movements, he moves a hand to cup one of her breasts and he pinches her nipple with his fingers, lightly first, then harder, as he sucks harder on her neck.

She clenches her legs harder in response, her tight jeans tease her clit. Deciding to put her hands to good use, she joins his skillful hands on her body and pleasures herself as well. One hand roams under her jeans and panties, to her wet center.  
  
"That's it, love, show me what you do when I'm not with you," she feels his sultry voice course through her, almost a whisper sending chills down her body, electrifying her senses, everything feels stronger, more intense.  
  
He grabs her roaming right hand as she moves it to her clit. Her fingers move in small circles on her clit as he leaves her for a moment to take her jeans and panties off. She increases the pressure as her body demands it. He’s on his knees in front of her, he lightly kisses her hand without interrupt her momentum.  
  
They somehow make their way to her bed as she sits down, her hand still stroking herself while he stands by the bed, looking down at her like he wants to burn the sight into his memory.

“Goddess,” he says to her, she looks away almost embarrassed at the word, as her hips dance to the rhythm only her body knows. He bends to his knees in front of her.

His hand joins hers at her core, stroking up and down her lips, his finger enters her and he moans in pleasure as he sees her reaction.

She clenches her muscles to feel his finger inside her, he complies with her silent request and he  
puts another finger in. Her mind muddles, she moans even louder, unable to stop herself, she bites her lower lip to gain a semblance of control.  
  
"Lucy," he growls her name. “God, Lucy. You’re so sweet.”

She can sense her climax in the horizon, and as she reaches it, shards of pleasure course through her as her body tenses. He hasn’t stopped stroking her and the waves grow stronger. She feels like she’s floating and falling into nothing and everything at once.

Weak from her fall, the room's temperature increases and she opens her legs wide as he understands what she wants.  
  
She invites him with a crook of her finger and he growls as he raises himself from the floor. He grabs her and pushes her closer to the headboard. He slowly opens her legs with his hands and looks at her in all her glory.  
  
"Fuck, Lucy," he says, "You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, how much I’ve imagined this..."

His face lowers as pink strands of hair tickle her stomach and Lucy gasps when his mouth sucks on her clit. His tongue, swirls in unknown ways as he sucks her, soft and hard. His fangs tease her clit. Her hips sway and she forces her legs to stop their erratic movements. She grabs his hair with both hands as he moans into her and her sighs join him as they savor the moment.

He strokes the sensitive skin inside her legs and she buckles under his touch. His mouth leaves her as he pauses to take a breath but he lowers himself again, this time licking her entire core and Lucy explodes into tiny shards again.

“Fuck, Natsu!” She cries while she comes and he fingers her as she falls back from heaven. In, out, slowly and surely.

He grins at her as he licks the fingers he just had insider her. Her long golden hair is in knots, erratic on her bedsheets, her shirt and bra are still on, but it’s something he can remedy quickly.  
  
He moves to take her clothes off as he joins her on her bed. Understanding his intent, she helps him in his task.  
  
Completely naked and at his mercy, Lucy sits on her bed.  
  
"Let me pleasure you too," she tells him breathlessly, like a sigh, as she grabs him and turns him to lay him on his back.  
  
He lets her do what she wants and she starts by straddling him; she’s naked, he’s not. He almost loses it at the sight.

The light is still on, he could see her pink nipples pucker on her breasts as she bounces on top of him.

She was driving him crazy with her swaying and he knew she knew that. She grabs his hand and gently sucks on his finger. Her tongue swirls as she increases the pressure and he wishes that she'd suck his dick instead.

He growls as the sensations she’s eliciting from him course through his body, goosebumps spread over him and his dick grows harder, straining against his shorts. He raises his hips up to meet her wetness. He puts his free hand between them, and fingers her as she sways and grinds her hips to her own rhythm.  
  
"That’s it, Lucy," he moans as the pressure on his dick increases, he moves her free hand to stroke him under his shorts, slow then fast… faster. Faster!  
  
She rubs herself on his leg as she pleasures him. They moan in unison as they climax together, she strokes him to the end.

He caresses her cheek as she licks her fingers, the sight makes him hard again.

“Fuck,” he whispers to her as she sucks her fingers. This woman was going to kill him by the end of the night.  
  
He finally removes his clothes and they sit naked on her bed. He gives her a sweet kiss, soft, like a butterfly wing. It slowly grows in intensity and he strokes her hair while she explores his chest with  
her hands.

He deepens the kiss, his tongue tastes her, explores, as if looking for a secret only she knows; she answers him with equal intensity. His fangs cut her lip and he sucks on the spot, his hands massage her shoulders and he slowly pushed her on her back. He moves his mouth lower, taking his time exploring every inch of her collarbone. As he gets to her breasts he strokes one while sucking on the other, he moans at his bounty, exquisite in taste as he swirls his tongue on her nipple.  
  
He strokes his hands on her sides and she sighs in pleasure, the sound like a kiss on his dick.  
  
He grabs her hands and invites her to stroke him. One hand on his sac and the other on his shaft. They change position as she focused on him. Her pretty little pink lips lower and her beautiful chocolate eyes look at him as  her mouth sucks on his tip, he forces himself not to cum too quickly as she expertly pleasures him.

He curses as he loses control, his hips gyrate as he tries to pull away so as not to harm her. She keeps herself there as she swallows his cum, licking her lips as she mischievously looks at him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Fuck, Lucy," he moans breathlessly at the sight, he wants to know what if feels  like to be inside her. “I don’t think I’ll survive being inside your pretty little pussy."  
  
"Oh well then," she said jokingly, teasing, "I guess I’ll have to ask someone else to fuck my little wet pussy."  
  
Natsu growls at her empty threat and he flips her on her back.  
  
She moans in anticipation but he takes his time, making her pay for her silly game.  
  
He positions himself above her, his arms by her sides and grabs himself. He puts his dick at her core, not quite touching her and he can feel her breathing increase.  
  
"You want it?"

Her eyes light up, she puckers her lips and licks them, his dick twitches at the memory of a few moments ago.  
  
"Yes," she replies, her answer barely audible to his ears.

"Say it louder.”

“Yes!”

  
He lowers himself, letting the full weight of his body on her, the friction of skin on skin becomes electric and hot and sweaty. He can feel her nipples pucker in his chest, her breasts swell and her goosebumps tickle him.  
  
He sucks on her earlobe. "Do you want me?" He asks her again, making his voice husky and sweet as honey.  
  
She shivers as he sucks her again. "Yes," her hips rise, demanding he give her what she wants. He wants it too, but torturing her is part of his own pleasure as well.

  
He moves to enter her but doesn't quite do it yet.  
  
He puts his dick on her length, not quite entering her and he moves, stroking her clit with his shaft. She moans as he moves his hips against her.

"Stop teasing me, Natsu, I can’t take it anymore." Her hands grab the sheets as she twists in exasperation, he was enjoying her suffering too much. She moves her hand to his back, her nails leave stinging red marks as she scratches him.  
  
He growls. "Tell me I’m the only one." 

"You’re the only one," she moans as he strokes her clit for a moment.  
  
"Tell me there’s no one else.”  
  
"There’s no one else..."  
  
"I love you, Lucy." He whispers in her ear as he enters her. Sweat is falling from his brow as he tries to gain control of himself but fails. "Fuck," he shouts as he feels her clench him inside her.  
  
"Mmmm... ahhh," Lucy’s moans grow louder as she feels Natsu enter her, she spreads her legs wider and starts stroking her breasts. One of his hands is between them, stroking her clit and the pleasure increases, her muscles tense as he starts moving faster and faster.  
  
The sounds of flesh on flesh meld with their moans, their sweat combines between them, the smell of sex surrounds them.  
  
Natsu groans as Lucy's muscles clench him to the hilt, stroking him inside her, he increases his thrusts to achieve his own climax with her.

When they finish, he lays on top of her and she strokes his hair as their breathing calms.  
  
"I love you too," she tells him as she strokes hair.  
  
He looks up and gives her the widest grin. "Of course you do, and I’m the luckiest bastard alive."

"You are."  
  
They both fall asleep in each other's arms that night, content that in this moment nothing but their love for each other mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My humble thanks for reading (:


End file.
